The New Girl At Hogwarts
by Romione and Hinny
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts! She has long brown hair, chocolate eyes and some attitude, can you guess who it is? It's everyone's favourite witch Hermione Jean Granger! When Ron starts to fall for the new girl his relationship with Lavender is on the rocks, is it a good thing though?


**The New Girl At Hogwarts**

**Ha! Those monkeys can't speak Spanish, silly farm-girl! Oh sorry I was just watching something...AWKWARD! On with the...story?**

"Hey Ron, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny and she ran into the Gryffindor common room, towards her brother and boyfriend

"Yeah Gin?" asked Harry, still staring blankly at his Charms essay with his head in his hands

"There's gonna be a new girl in Gryffindor! She's in fifth year like you guys!" smiled Ginny

Ron looked up "Really? Cool, maybe you can talk to her and not BUG US"

"Ron, come on, she's your sister, and my _girlfriend!_" laughed Harry, stretching the word 'girlfriend' to irritate Ron

"Ugh, whatever Ron! Anyway she's supposed to be really ugly, or so your girlfriend told me, what's her name? Oh yeah! Lavender, well she's jealous of every single girl who sits anywhere NEAR you!" said Ginny, glaring over at Lavender who was trying to get Ron's attention, and failing

"When's she getting here?" asked Harry looking over at the portrait hole

"Tonight at dinner" smiled Ginny "She's getting introduced to the whole school"

"'Kay" said Harry, going back to his essay

"Right, well I gotta go upstairs and do my homework, it's too noisy down here" said Ginny, kissing Harry's cheek and sweeping upstairs to her dormitory

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STUDENTS! I am pleased to announce we have a new student with us! She's in fifth year, Gryffindor, please welcome Miss Hermione Granger!" shouted Dumbledore

A girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes walked up too Dumbledore

Every boys jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione, she was beautiful! She tucked some hair behind her left ear and smiled at everyone, showing off her brilliant white teeth, every girl glared at her in jealousy, except Ginny who smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to her

Hermione walked over and sat by Ginny. Every boy around her stared, looking as though they'd been hit over the head with a Bludger

"Uh...what are they staring at?" Hermione whispered to Ginny

"You" Ginny whispered back smiling

"Oh." Said Hermione simply "HEY! Shut your mouths, you're gonna attract flies!"

All the boys sheepishly turned away their heads, except Cormac McLaggen

"Wow, you're hot and feisty! I dig that! So, wanna go out with me sometime?" asked McLaggen smiling confidently

Hermione smiled sweetly "Nope"

"What?!" exclaimed McLaggen looking taken aback

"You heard me! No I wouldn't like to go on a date with you" smiled Hermione

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Later in the common room, Ron and Lavender were having a HUGE argument

"I SAW YOU STARING AT HER!" screamed Lavender, right into Ron's face

"SO WHAT?! I SAW YOU STARING AT McLAGGEN THE OTHER DAY! BUT I DIDN'T MAKE A HUGE FUSS OVER IT!" screamed Ron

Hermione and Ginny rushed in between the two

"WOAH! WOAH! What the hell's going on?!" yelled Hermione

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS YOU LITTLE SLUT!" screamed Lavender, she slapped Hermione around the face

Hermione cupped her cheek in pain

"OWW!" screamed Hermione "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"OH MY GOD! Hermione are you OK?" screamed Ginny

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just having a pretty crappy first day, that's all" said Hermione

"YOU DESERVED IT! MAKING MY MAN STARE AT YOU! WHAT KINDA PERSON DOES THAT?!" screamed Lavender

"The kinda girl who's gonna squeeze your melon head until it pops if you don't shut up!" yelled Hermione

"Woah, 'Mione, that was pretty violent! But, I'm with you!" smiled Ginny

"LAVENDER! That is IT! We. Are. Over!" yelled Ron

"No. We. Are. NOT! You're just being stupid! As always!"

"Goodbye Lavender!" said Ron stalking off

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screamed Lavender, getting ready to punch Hermione's face, she punched at Hermione

Hermione grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back

"Never, insult me again! Never come near me again! And if you don't take this warning, let's just say I know a few...painful curses. Got it?" smiled Hermione sarcastically

Lavender squeaked a 'Yes' and ran off with Parvati

"Bloody hell 'Mione!" exclaimed Ginny, smiling at Hermione

Hermione said nothing and sat next to Ron, who went bright red

"Wow. Hermione that was cool! Uh...will you go out with me?" asked Ron shyly, feeling that the answer would be a big fat n-

"Sure!" said Hermione brightly, nudging a little closer too Ron

"REALLY?" asked Ron a little stunned

"Sure!" smiled Hermione, flipping her long hair out of her eyes

"Thanks!" smiled Ron, slowly putting his arm around her

Hermione got even closer to him until, she was close enough to kiss him, which, she did.

**The End**

**What did you think? REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE! BYE!**


End file.
